Demande Incongrue
by Fantooome
Summary: Après Summerslam 2015, Seth Rollins est un homme heureux. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est que sa soirée va se conclure encore plus magistralement qu'elle n'avait commencé, et tout cela grâce à un Dean Ambrose fou d'amour. Slash, Ambrollins, ONE SHOT. Suite de "Je ne vais nulle part".


Une petite suite à _Je ne vais nulle part_ , qui attendait sagement sur mon ordi que je la corrige et la publie. Voir Seth tout en blanc au Summerslam de l'année dernière m'avait donné quelques idées ^^ Enjoy !

 **Warnings** : Slash et beaucoup de guimauve :)

 **Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

* * *

Summerslam 2015. Le plus grand pay-per-view de l'été. Des milliers de personnes dans la salle, et des millions devant leurs écrans de télévision à regarder les lutteurs se battre, souffrir, gagner ou perdre. Et c'est devant tous ces gens, que Seth Rollins, lors d'un match incroyable, battit le visage de la société, John Cena, conservant ainsi son titre de champion du monde poids lourds de la WWE, et gagnant au passage celui de John, devenant ainsi également champion des États-Unis.

Dire qu'il est juste heureux en ce moment serait un euphémisme. Seth flottait sur un petit nuage de bonheur incommensurable. Mais malgré la joie d'avoir gagné et d'être entré, une fois de plus, dans l'histoire de la compagnie, il lui manquait quelque chose pour être vraiment complet. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ainsi, après avoir fait les photos et promos immanquables pour tous les Superstars et Divas, avoir été félicité longuement par Triple H et s'être fait arrêter pendant de longues, très longues minutes par les membres du New Day, qui voulaient absolument prendre une photo avec lui parce que _Regarde, c'est magnifique, on a quatre ceintures à nous quatre, on a gagné nos matches ce soir et on est tous en blanc, on pourrait croire qu'on fait partie d'une équipe divine_ , il profita de la première occasion qui se présentait à lui pour s'enfuir rejoindre la seule personne qu'il voulait vraiment voir en ce moment. Son meilleur ami, son amant, son frère, son petit copain : Dean Ambrose était tout cela en même temps.

Traversant d'un pas plein d'allégresse (de la joie d'avoir gagné, mais aussi du plaisir d'aller voir son copain) les couloirs désormais presque déserts de l'aréna, Seth arriva rapidement dans leur repaire favori de toutes les salles où ils allaient : la chaufferie. Cette pièce, située toujours au sous-sol, avait le double avantage d'être tout le temps vide (pratique pour des rendez-vous amoureux secrets) et bien chauffée (pratique quand on voit que les tenues des lutteurs ne comportaient pas beaucoup de tissu). Bref, c'était souvent leur point de ralliement à la fin des shows auxquels ils participaient.

Le double champion poussa la porte de la chaufferie, et sourit en voyant son amant, appuyé contre une caisse remplie de choses diverses et variées, les bras croisés. Il s'était lavé et changé depuis son match, mais portait comme à son habitude des jeans déchirés, un T-shirt quelconque et sa veste en cuir fétiche. Le visage de Dean s'illumina dès qu'il remarqua que Seth était entré dans la salle. Il s'avança aussitôt vers l'homme aux cheveux bicolores (ou unicolores, si l'on ne compte pas ses rares brins blonds survivants) et l'étreignit fortement. Comme une mécanique bien huilée, les bras de Seth vinrent aussitôt autour des épaules de son copain et sa tête s'enfouit dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou.

\- Félicitations Sethie, dit Dean tout en plantant un baiser léger sur sa joue. C'était un match incroyable !

\- Merci, sourit le champion. Le tien était super aussi. Et j'ai bien aimé l'absence de ton T-shirt, ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Dean émit un bruit amusé.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait, sourit-il.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, les deux profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Les mains de Dean étaient posées sur les hanches nues de son amant, ses pouces traçant des petits cercles sur la peau dorée. Seth, le nez collé au cou du natif de l'Ohio, inspirait discrètement -du moins il l'espérait- le mélange des odeurs de savon, de parfum masculin et de la senteur naturelle de Dean, assortiment de fragrances qui le faisait se sentir aussitôt comme s'il était chez lui.

\- Je suis fier de toi Sethie. _Je t'aime._

Le cœur de Seth bondit aussitôt à ces trois mots. Il y a encore un an, cela lui aurait semblé impossible que Dean les dise avec autant de facilité. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le Summerslam de l'année 2014. Dean était maintenant quasi totalement sûr que Seth n'allait pas fuir, qu'il l'aimait et que, par conséquent, il resterait toujours avec lui. Cette certitude le rendait beaucoup plus décontracté vis-à-vis de ses émotions, et il se confiait à Seth encore plus facilement désormais, sur ses sentiments, ses envies, ses rêves, et nombre d'autres choses.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura Seth avec un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de niaisement amoureux, s'il n'était pas aussi mignon. Mais ce ne fut pas ce sourire qui perdit Dean. Ce fut l'éclat dans les yeux de Seth.

Une étincelle spéciale, qui faisait briller les yeux marron du lutteur. Qui transformait l'expression de tout son visage. Il regardait Dean comme s'il était la seule chose au monde qui comptait pour lui (et peut-être, Dean n'osait pas y croire, mais peut-être que c'était le cas).

Ce regard intense faisait battre le cœur du blond plus vite, le sang pulsait fortement dans ses tempes, sa respiration s'accélérait. Il n'entendait plus rien à part les battements sourds et rythmiques de l'organe dans sa poitrine. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et si un cerveau pouvait s'enflammer pour cause de réflexion trop intense, le sien serait déjà transformé en un brasier brûlant.

Il voulait voler cette étincelle amoureuse des yeux de Seth, la voler et la conserver précieusement rien que pour lui, que jamais Seth ne regarde un autre homme de la même façon. Il voulait que Seth soit le sien, qu'il reste avec lui, qu'il ne parte jamais, qu'il ne soit rien qu'à lui, et à personne d'autre, qu'il...

Oh. _Oh_. Il savait comment faire cela.

\- Seth, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Aussitôt après avoir lâché les mots, il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer. Il savait que Seth était un romantique dans l'âme, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Et une demande en mariage dans une chaufferie, juste après un pay-per-view, alors qu'il était encore luisant de sueur, sans bague ni tenue appropriée était à peu près tout _sauf_ romantique.

\- C'est juste que... Je veux pas te perdre. Et tu es magnifique. Et je t'aime. Et je sais pas, ça m'est venu comme ça. Je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

\- Dean, l'interrompit Seth doucement.

\- Et je suis vraiment désolé de pas avoir de bague ou de costume, de ne pas être à genoux, et de ne pas avoir réservé une suite dans un hôtel cinq étoiles pour qu'on puisse y passer la nuit et que je te montre à quel point je t'aime. Et je...

\- Dean, répéta le ninja.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir rien prévu, je comprends tout à fait que tu refuses.

\- Dean...

\- C'est pas grave, vraiment. Je sais que je suis peut-être pas le meilleur petit copain du monde, et que tu ne veux surement pas passer le reste de ta vie coincé avec moi. Je...

Le monologue de Dean fut soudainement coupé par une paire de lèvres posées sur les siennes. Il se figea, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son amant l'embrassait à ce moment-là. Seth devrait être dégoûté de sa demande absolument pas romantique, et en train de bouder loin d'ici. Alors pourquoi était-il encore là ?

\- Dean Ambrose, tu vas m'écouter maintenant ?

Les yeux bleus errèrent, toujours gênés, à travers la pièce, avant de finir par se fixer sur le visage de Seth. Qui n'était ni dégoûté, ni triste, ni boudeur. Le double champion avait un sourire amusé, et les yeux brillants de... larmes ?!

\- Je me fous de la façon dont tu le demandes ! Peu importe si tu n'as pas la bague ni la suite cinq étoiles ni le costume, même si je pense que tu aurais l'air carrément chaud dedans. Est-ce que tu sais seulement depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ? Je t'aime, imbécile, et bien sûr que j'accepte ta demande !

A ce moment précis, si on avait dit à Dean qu'il était physiquement possible de mourir de bonheur, il l'aurait cru sans le moindre doute.

\- Tu... Tu veux bien m'épouser ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr que oui !

L'expression réjouie de Seth contamina Dean, qui arbora alors le plus grand sourire que Seth n'ait jamais vu sur lui. Il sera son amant dans ses bras forts et l'embrassa de la façon la plus passionnée possible. Ses mains voyageaient tout le long du dos bronzé de Seth, sentant les muscles onduler sous son toucher. Le champion avait lui enroulé ses bras autour du cou de son _fiancé_ , et enfilait ses doigts dans les mèches courtes et bouclées de Dean. Leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées ensemble et remuaient en parfaite harmonie.

Le couple finit par se séparer, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante. Tous deux avaient un sourire un peu niais et rigolèrent en voyant l'expression de l'autre.

\- Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies accepté, murmura Dean en frottant leurs nez ensemble tendrement.

\- Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais dire non ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux ?

\- J'aurai toujours des doutes, peu importe combien de fois tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Ça fait partie de moi, je suppose, de ne pas avoir confiance...

Seth caressa doucement la joue de son homme, un léger sourire triste sur son visage.

\- Quand nous serons mariés, tu n'auras plus à avoir de doutes. Je serai à toi, et tu seras à moi, pour toujours.

\- J'ai hâte de vivre ce jour-là alors, sourit Dean. D'ailleurs on devrait faire ça aujourd'hui !

\- Quoi, tu veux dire, maintenant ? Il est plus de vingt-trois heures Dean ! Et je suis toujours dans ma tenue pour le ring !

\- Justement, tu es pile dans la bonne couleur, c'est parfait comme ça !

\- Dean Ambrose, d'où tu penses que JE dois être celui de nous deux qui sera en blanc au mariage ?

\- Eh bien... Tu es celui qui a les cheveux longs. Tu es magnifique en blanc. Et tu m'aimes, donc tu le feras si je te le demande gentiment, ajouta Dean avec un sourire narquois.

\- T'as de la chance d'être mignon, Ambrose. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à m'acheter une belle bague.

\- Promis chéri. Je te referai une belle demande en mariage avec une jolie bague et tout le tralala. En attendant, c'est pas une suite cinq étoiles avec des draps de soie comme dans les films romantiques, mais il y a une chambre d'hôtel quelque part dans la ville qui nous attend. Ça te dit un avant-goût de notre nuit de noces ?

Seth rit, et ce son était merveilleux aux oreilles de Dean.

\- Tu sais très bien que la réponse pour ceci est aussi oui, sourit-il.

\- Suuuuper. Allez on y va.

Dean attrapa la main de son futur mari et l'entraina vers la porte, laissant Seth attraper ses titres au passage.

\- Hé Seth, tu crois que Roman acceptera d'être notre demoiselle d'honneur ? Il serait magnifique dans une robe rose en dentelle, non ?

\- Hors de question que tu lui demandes en tout cas, j'ai besoin que tu sois là en bon état au mariage ! s'exclama l'high flyer avant de succomber à la crise de fou rire que l'image mentale de Roman en robe de demoiselle d'honneur lui procurait.


End file.
